


How Did It Come To This?

by tinknevertalks



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Series, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Will sees something on the security monitor that he really wasn't expecting.





	How Did It Come To This?

**Author's Note:**

> _Imagine your OTP openly holding hands in public for the first time._ Yup, I thought of Helen and Nikola, and how Will would react. It was nice writing from a character perspective I don't normally write from (if it has escaped your notice, I'm not the biggest fan of Will). Anyway, hope you enjoy, and any mistakes, lemme know. :)

“Uh… What are they doing?” Will asked Henry, leaning his body to one side to direct his inquiry.

Henry looked puzzled, until Will pointed to Magnus and Tesla on the security monitors, walking around the grounds of the new Sanctuary. “Strolling? I dunno…”

“Since when have they been all hand holding?” Will muttered.

Henry stared at the monitor then back to his tablet. “Since we pulled her out of the rubble? They’ve pretty much been inseparable since The Argument.” He said it in such an offhand way, almost like it didn’t matter, that Will’s look of incredulity flew over Henry’s head.

“An argument lead to holding hands?”

Henry grimaced at the volume. “You don’t wanna know.”

Will stood, mouth agape. “I need to know.”

Groaning, bowing his head, Henry put down the tablet. “Why, man?” He sighed. “We literally pulled her out of the main lab for her to tell us where we needed to go, then she collapsed. She was in a coma for a week. Smoke inhalation or something.” He shook his head. “She got better–”

“Obviously,” Will murmured, nodding.

“Do you want the story or not?” Will nodded apologetically. “So she collapsed, got better, then Tesla verbally laid in on her in her new office, and she yelled back and now–”

“And now _Henri_ here has a new father,” Tesla interrupted from the door. Henry rolled his eyes good naturedly, shaking his head in the process, as Tesla walked into the room. “Ok Scoot, Helen wants to see you in her office.”

Will folded his arms over his chest. “And I’m meant to believe you? Since when have you been Magnus’ messenger boy?”

Tesla shrugged, settling on a stool opposite Henry, and playing with a piece of tech. “Believe what you want, but do it up in her office. You’re wanted by the boss.” He didn’t look up from the inner workings of the thing he was fiddling with for a full minute, until he realised Will was still there. Looking at him, he motioned for him to go. “Run along young man, or no dessert!”

Will shook his head and left. Henry looked over to Tesla. “When did you and the Doc start holding hands?”

**Author's Note:**

> (And yes, the next fic I post will hopefully be the one I'm getting beta'd that I love to bits.. Or Helen/Nikola sharing a meal when he's mortal... I dunno yet.)


End file.
